


March: Different

by ununquadius



Series: A Tribute To The Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Comfort, Dad Draco, Dad Harry, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Parenthood, Past Child Abuse, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Harry and Draco received the news that they are going to be the parents of a baby girl. Harry is full of self-doubt, but luckily he has Draco to comfort him.





	March: Different

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a longer fic about different HP couples receiving the news they were going to be parents, but as I don't think I have time to write it, you have a small drabble here. 
> 
> Thank you so much OTPShipper98 for the March 2019 prompt that inspired this! <3 
> 
> Thank you goldenwish for the wonderful beta! <3
> 
> Thank you MarchnoGirl for the screaming <3
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Are you sure about this?” Harry asked, his eyes fixed on the letter they received, happiness and fear fighting to take control of his emotions.

“I’ve never been so sure about anything.”

“We’re going to be parents… I can’t be a parent.” The fear won. He looked at Draco, who was so confident, as if receiving the news that you’ll be the parent of a baby girl is something he did everyday.

“You’ll be fine.”

“I won’t! Everything will be different now! We’ll be parents, Draco!” He started pacing the room. The blond git and his calmness was making him nervous.

“We have practice with Rose.”

“Yeah, for a few hours. But this time we can’t firecall Ron and Hermione to ask them to take care of our child when she cries.”

“Harry, stop panicking. If even Weasley can be a decent father, so can we.”

“You will. I’ll be a disaster. I mean, what if I become Uncle Vernon?” he said that without thinking, but then the fear grew. “Oh, Draco! What if I become Uncle Vernon?”

He looked at his husband, almost expecting to hear Draco confirm his fears, but the git laughed. 

“You aren’t going to be anything like that idiot, you hear me?”

“Hmf.”

Draco sighed and hugged him.

“Will you hit her?” Harry shook his head, horrified at the thought. “Will you starve her?” He shook his head again, he’ll never do that. “Will you send her to a cupboard?”

“Of course not!”

“See? You’re nothing like that monster. You’re amazing, kind, good, caring, funny, lovely…” Draco accompanied every adjective with a kiss to Harry’s neck.

“I’ll fuck up.”

“Of course, we’ll fuck up, and we’ll learn, and try better next time.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“When am I not right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
